2002
' receives a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame.]] ' stars in a series of Long John Sliver’s commercials.]] , the world’s first HIV-positive Muppet, debuts on the South African co-production of SESAME STREET: [[w:c:muppet:Takalani Sesame|Takalani '''SESAME']].]] Television & Movies *SESAME STREET'' Season 33, FEBRUARY 4 *''[[w:c:muppet:Play With Me Sesame|Play With Me SESAME]]'' premieres on Noggin, APRIL 1 (first season) *''Farscape'' Season 4 premieres on Sci Fi, June 7 (final season) *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Swamp Years|'KERMIT'’s Swamp Years]]'' released direct-to-video, September 3 *''It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' premieres on NBC, November 29 International Television *Gulliver’s Travels airs in Denmark on DR, July 23 (part 1) & July 30 (part 2) *''I Love Muppets'' BBC documentary premieres in the UK *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmers Verden|'Elmers' Verden]]'' ([[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]) airs in Denmark on TV2 Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy appear on The Today Show’s 50th anniversary celebration, January 14 ::Note: This is the last known appearance of FRANK OZ as Miss Piggy. *Bear appears at a Chicago Cubs game, APRIL 26 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Hollywood Squares, May 13 - 17 *'KERMIT THE FROG', Miss Piggy, [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] in a series of Denny’s commercials launched May 20 *Bear appears at a New York Mets game, June 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Jeopardy!, June 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Morning Edition, November 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Late Late Show, November 14 *'Pepe the King Prawn' in a series of Long John Sliver’s commercials *'KERMIT THE FROG', Miss Piggy, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, Gonzo the Great, Sam the Eagle, Fozzie Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, & Rowlf the Dog star in a series of MasterCard commercials *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy on Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, NOVEMBER 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & The Snowths on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy are featured in a series of UPS commercials Live Appearances *'Super Grover' & Maria at the Stage Deli, February 27 *'KERMIT THE FROG' receives a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, November 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' at Macy’s Windows unveiling, November 22 *Bruce McSpruce auctioned off for the Save the Children Festival of Trees Video *''Computer Caper, February 12 *[[w:c:muppet:Bert & Ernie's Word Play|'Bert' & Ernie’s Word Play]], June 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Visits the Firehouse|'Elmo' Visits the Firehouse]], September 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Swamp Years|'KERMIT'’s Swamp Years]], September 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!|'Elmo'’s World: Happy Holidays]], 'SEPTEMBER' '24' Albums *The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem & More!'' Action Figures *'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' Action Figure *[[w:c:muppet:Crash Helmet Gonzo Action Figure|Crash Helmet Gonzo Action Figure]] *'Crazy Harry' Action Figure *'DR. TEETH' Action Figure *'DR. TEETH' Variant Action Figure *Electric Mayhem Playset *'Floyd Pepper' Action Figure *'Fozzie Bear' Action Figure *[[w:c:muppet:Glamour Piggy Action Figure|Glamour Piggy Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Holiday Kermit Action Figure|Holiday KERMIT Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Invisible Beaker Action Figure|Invisible Beaker Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Invisible Fozzie Action Figure|Invisible Fozzie Action Figure]] *'KERMIT' Action Figure *Muppet Labs Playset *'Miss Piggy' Action Figure *[[w:c:muppet:Stuntman Gonzo Action Figure|Stuntman Gonzo Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Tuxedo Kermit Action Figure|Tuxedo KERMIT Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Vacation Fozzie Action Figure|Vacation Fozzie Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure|Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure]] Video Games *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House (GameBoy Color)|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]'' for Game Boy Color released *''Muppet Pinball Mayhem'' released Storybooks *''ABC and Me'' *''Bear’s Valentine’s Day'' Behind the Scenes *'ERIC JACOBSON' begins to regularly perform Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, & Animal starting with It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *Although he continues to provide the voices for his SESAME STREET characters, as well as the voices of his characters for It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (except Lew Zealand), JERRY NELSON retires from Muppet performing *'STEVE WHITMIRE' begins to regularly perform Statler starting with the "Keep Fishin'" music video Business *The JIM HENSON Company sells its half of Hallmark Channel to Crown Media Holdings. *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Workshop|''SESAME'' Workshop]] sells its half of Noggin to Viacom’s Nickelodeon. Music videos *"Keep Fishin'" from Weezer’s album Maladroit *"We Are Family" Stage Shows *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House Live: A First Time for Everything|Bear in the Big Blue House Live: A First Time for Everything]]'' Muppet Character Debuts *''[[w:c:muppet:Takalani Sesame|Takalani SESAME]]: Kami Muppet Character Exits *Sesamstrasse: Buh Parades *Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a SESAME STREET Float, & the debut of the KERMIT THE FROG Balloon. Al Roker interviews KERMIT THE FROG & Miss Piggy for the occasion, NOVEMBER 28 People *Matt Robinson dies, August 5 See also *'2002' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2002' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #